A Rose's Thorns
by Lonesome Road
Summary: Everyone knew of The Boy Who Lived, but less knew of The Girl Who Lived in His Shadow. Few people knew of the existence of Rose Potter, she just simply wasn't as important, he might argue, but facts were facts. And even though all they seemed to do was fight, she would stand with him through thick and thin, against the media and against Voldemort. Because he was her big brother.
1. 5 Years Later

**Edited, proofed, some parts have been rewritten completely**

 **My old writing style can be spotted quite clearly though, get over it.**

 **Love you! Read and Review!**

* * *

 ** _September 2, 1995_**

* * *

Rose sat on her bed in her dorm sorting through her pictures. Over the years she had kept a camera on her and took pictures whenever she fancied, slowly building a scrapbook.

It sat propped open on her knees, opened to a page where 12-year-old versions of her, Harry, Hermione, and Ron waved and smiled happily to her out of their frame. She took that one at the very end of second year. Well, asked Dean to take it for her. She liked this one, Harry looked so happy.

Smiling sadly, the younger Potter twin stared at the photo, it was them from before.

Before when you ask? Well, that's easy.

Before Voldemort, before the Tournament, before Cedric's death, before they grew apart, before they spoke like they were strangers. _Before._

Sighing, she shook her head and closed the book, placing it back into its place in her trunk, and clambered off her bed, heading towards the bathroom. The rest of the girls were still asleep, so she got it to herself.

After brushing her teeth, her hair, washing her face and dressing in her robes, she left the bathroom after deciding not to apply makeup today, maybe tomorrow.

Pulling the blankets off of a groggy Hermione as she passed, Rose went down to the Common Room to wait for her brother.

Plopping down on the soda, she stretched out as far as she could, relishing in the feeling of her joints cracking.

Until Seamus raced past, tripping on her stretched-out legs, his momentum jerking her harshly to the side and sending them both to the ground.

Groaning, she barely managed to pay attention as her Irish housemate snarled at her, something about watching herself.

"Dude," Rose gave him a deadpan look, "You crashed into me,"

His face turned red as he scowled, evidently not pleased at being called out, especially by her. Mirroring his scowl, Rose averted her eyes, he'd made it _quite_ clear the previous night that he wanted nothing to do with her and Harry's 'crazy bullshit'.

Taking a quick breath, the ravenette rebuilt her mask of indifference before turning back to him with confidence she didn't really have and snorted "You know," she drawled, standing up, "I can't believe that out of all people, you're the one to act like that because the government said something," His eyes softened and he grimaced, she didn't care, "Now do you actually believe that I tripped you or are you just pissed from your very loud fight with Harry last night?"

He paled.

"You heard that?" he asked meekly.

"Everybody heard it honey," she said as he looked panicked.

Seamus looked as if he wanted to say something, but before he could Dean came down the stairway and within seconds the Irish boy was across the room and out the portrait hole. Grimacing, Dean gave her an apologetic look and followed after him.

Rose sighed and, in a storm of angry huffs, collected her things and left the common room, she didn't feel like waiting for Harry anymore.

The ridicule and slander didn't bother her as much as it did him, but it did bother her how dependent everyone here was on the media and the government, it was like they thought it couldn't do any wrong. She snorted, at least in the muggle world people were smart enough to know that the media was incorrect and the government lied. Seriously, the amount of people she had heard complaining about the government in the muggle world was phenomenal.

You see Rose knew this because she, unlike Harry, was not an idiot and had the common sense to have a life in the muggle world as well. She had a seasonal job in London and disappeared there every summer, to Harry's chagrin.

"You don't _need_ to do that!" he would argue, to which Rose would always reply, "I _want_ to!"

Sighing, she shook her head and made her way to the stairs, the corridor she was walking in was deserted, which was unusual, but not exactly surprising, especially this early in the morning.

Rose climbed the stairs silently skipping a step every now and then, she didn't have any real friends, sure there was Harry, Hermione, and Ron but they didn't really click with her anymore. Plus she supposed that Seamus and Dean couldn't really be considered her friends anymore.

Well, there was Fred and George, they had always been her friends, and hopefully that wouldn't change anytime soon, and there was Hannah Abbot.. a few others too now that she thought about it. Nobody she was especially close to, but friends all the same.

"Oh no, I didn't think that this hall was used for the help," drawled the cold voice of Malfoy as he stepped out from behind a statue.

Rose winced when she noticed him, " _Baise_ ," she murmured, " _Putain de merde, Qu'est-ce que tu veux chienne_?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, letting out a low whistle, "Wow," he said, "Do you always swear in French?"

"Only for special people,"

"Does that make me special?" he smirked at her.

Sighing, she shook her head, "It's the only way I can cuss at you without the portraits reporting me to McGonagall,"

The Slytherin grinned, "Well," he took a few lazy steps forward, "Considering that my only goal is to cause you difficulties, I'm okay with that,"

Smirking, Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "An aspiration well achieved, I must say,"

Malfoy studied her, his eyes seeming to take in every piece of her.

She hated it when he did that, when anyone did that really, it made her her feel naked, like they somehow knew more about her than she did.

"I heard you got in trouble again," Malfoy's statement broke Rose out of her reverie, and she grinned. "Tell me, do you go looking for it?" he seemed incredulous.

"Trouble?" she asked, grinning, "No, I never go looking for it, but I do enjoy befriending it,"

"I noticed," he smirked.

Oh right, and she was sort of on almost friendly terms with Draco Malfoy.

Her brother's arch nemesis.

She befriended trouble like that.

Malfoy's eyes flitted to something behind her, "Someone's coming," he murmured.

Rose grimaced, "Well," she huffed, "I must be on my way, so away with you villain!"

Bustling past the rich kid, she was too far in thought to remember the trick step, which she stepped right into.

Things seemed to go in slow motion. Rose fell sideways, paralyzed, feeling weightless.

Suddenly her senses came back and she was no longer falling. Still in midair, but not falling. Something caught her.

Someone caught her.

Looking up, Rose saw Malfoy's incredulous face, his hand wrapped around hers, keeping her from falling. "Are you all right?" he asked with a voice so unlike his usual drawl.

Speechless, she nodded.

Malfoy seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly pulled Rose back up. All-too-soon though, he went back to being him.

"You really are an idiot, you know," he drawled, did he not notice that they were in rather close proximity? She thought with a slight panic.

She, however, did notice, and honestly unable to say anything back, she just looked up at him, marveling at how she never noticed how tall he was. Seriously. She only just barely topped his chest.

Malfoy, his pale blonde hair slightly more messy than usual, smirked at her. His hand slipped from hers, and she found she almost missed its warmth. Leaning in so he towered over the small Gryffindor, Malfoy's smirk deepened and his eyes, mischievous and challenging, held hers with an odd intensity. Her heart hammering in its cage, Rose ignored her head yelling at her that this was a bad idea and decided to see how this ended, a pleasant sensation beginning to coil in her stomach.

Bringing up the same hand he used to catch her, Draco grabbed a lock of her unruly hair and tucked it behind her ear, her breath catching at the surprisingly pleasant sensation. His eyes flicked down ever so slightly and, keeping that insufferable smirk on his face, Draco stepped back and Rose could breathe again.

"Watch your step," his voice was low and slow and, with a final smirk her way, Malfoy strolled down the stairs, skipping the trick step she had forgotten, leaving Rose to wonder what exactly was happening in her life.

 **\|o.O|/**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron somehow got to breakfast before Rose, something she didn't care much to dwell on.

"Rose, you ok?" asked Hermione from her seat in the Great Hall when Rose ambled in, her mind still foggy and unclear.

Nodding mutely, she sat down, unsure if she even wanted to eat. Nevertheless, she grabbed a plate and began piling whatever onto it, eating automatically, barely even tasting at all.

"Rose- are you sure you're okay?" asked Harry, concern evident.

Forcing a smile his way, she rolled her eyes and nodded her head, choosing to focus on pushing her food around her plate.

Pursing his lips, Harry narrowed his eyes at her and opened his mouth, to say something about lying probably, but was- fortunately -interrupted by McGonagall bustling up to them with a harried look on her face. Irritably handing out the schedules for this term she quickly swept past them, intent on getting to the rest of her House before breakfast ended.

Only barely aware of people talking around her, Rose vaguely registered Ron yelling something and the voices of Fred and George joining the mix, she kept pushing her food- was it eggs? -around her plate, deep in thought when something actually caught her interest.

"Oh, did you guys hear that Malfoy was spotted with a girl this morning?"

Now that had Rose's head snapping upwards, a sharp " _What?_ " falling from her lips before she could stop it.

Harry gave her a weird look but George just nodded.

"Yeah," he affirmed, an invested look on his face, "Up on the sixth floor apparently, Heather James swears up and down she saw Malfoy with a girl, says that it looked like they were snogging."

" _Ew_ ," Ron spewed out, a disgusted look on his face, "Who would actually want to be with that ferret?" Harry and Hermione vehemently nodded, launching into a conversation on who it could be and how it happened.

"Yeah," Rose mumbled slightly, a blush tinging her cheeks, "Who," she parroted the empty question to thin air, letting her eyes flick up to the opposite side of the Hall, searching the Slytherin table.

"Ah, that reminds me," Fred's voice drew back her attention, sounding falsely innocent, "Now, my dear Rosie," he smirked, "Am I mistaken, or did I see _you_ and Malfoy together?"

Everything went quiet.

Rose closed her eyes, sighing, oh she was _so_ going to get Fred back for this.

"What?" said Harry darkly, and she could only imagine the glare he was giving.

Cautiously opening her eyes, the younger Potter was met with three glares and two shit-eating grins, pursing her lips, she looked away, choosing to stare at the suddenly very interesting stone floor.

"We weren't snogging," She muttered petulantly, "We were just talking,"

"Why were you together?" her brother demanded, eyes flashing.

Letting out a breath of frustration, Rose didn't answer, it was no use trying to explain herself to Harry when he got like this, not that she would anyway.

"I'm going to class."

Refusing to meet their eyes, Rose stood up and began walking, knocking Fred and George's heads rather viciously as she passed.

She could still feel Harry's angry presence behind her as she headed towards the entry hall, he was always doing that, it was irritating. He wouldn't talk to her for days, sometimes weeks on end and then suddenly act like the protective brother, which, in all honesty, made her kind of mad. He was always trying to protect her from things she didn't need protecting from.

Like that time last year when he had caught Killian Smith, a Hufflepuff from the year above them, flirting with her. That hadn't ended well, Killian still avoided her.

Huffing, Rose climbed back up the stairs, she'd have to spend the day avoiding Harry, and she wanted a headstart.


	2. The Woman I Call Toad

**Edited, if only slightly**

 **I didn't feel like rewriting the entire thing so my only writing style is still quite obvious**

 **Give it a chance, would you loves?**

 **Read and review! XD**

* * *

Rose huffed and stomped her way down the corridor. Harry had been trying to corner her all day, probably to interrogate and murder her for the horrible notion of hearing a rumor that she have happened to spend time with someone.

And it was fucking annoying.

He couldn't just act like a part of her life when he felt like it. It had been literal years since he'd consistently acted like he was her brother. She stood by him in the media when it came to Voldemort, he was telling the truth, she knew that, but other than that, they hadn't spoken much, except when Harry felt Rose was doing something she shouldn't be. Which then lead to him trying to tell her what to do.

Which is why she didn't tell him things.

Why she didn't tell Hermione or Ron things either.

Although it also may have to do with them distancing themselves from her since third year then acting confused and blaming her once she had begun to act the same.

It was all just so screwed up.

Pursing her lips, she kept walking, intent on getting to her next class before Harry.

* * *

 **ಠ_ಠ**

* * *

 ** _Defense Against the Dark Arts_**  
 ** _A Return to Basic Principles_**

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Umbridge's voice was a sickening mix of honey and deceit. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year."

That was all Rose needed to hear, she had made her judgment, tuning out the woman's horrible voice, she began rummaging through her bag. There were voices all around her, and she assumed that the old Toad had said something that incited fury.

Preferring to stay out of it, the ravenette decided to ignore everyone. After a few minutes of angry arguments, Toad finally got the class back on track.

Rose didn't take out her book like Toad asked the class, she stayed comfortably where she was, bringing out her sketchbook, a heavy, black, hard leather-bound book, thankfully filled with regular art paper and not parchment.

Lazily reaching back into her bag, she began searching around blindly, ignoring the glare of the Royal Toad.

For those reading the book, she imagined that they all quite wanted a way out.

Several silent minutes passed. Next to her, Harry's eyes were unfocused and Ron was just turning his quill over and over in his hand. To her right, Rose blinked in surprise when she saw Hermione. Much like Rose, she had not even bothered to open her copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ but, unlike Rose, she was ramrod straight in her chair, hand in the air, (Oh yeah rhymes, beat that) and was staring fixedly at Toad.

When more than half the class was staring at Hermione rather than their books, Toad decided that she could ignore her no longer.

She addressed Hermione and Rose quit paying attention, feeling an argument coming on. Hermione was too smart to let Toad's 'course aims' just go by. Hermione had the smarts, but the Toad, however, had the blind, fierce, bigoted, rage-filled belief that she was right, which could be pretty dangerous.

Found it! Sighing in relief as the voices around her rose in frequency, the younger Potter withdrew her art pencil and began sketching, her quill laying forgotten on the desk. Sketching with a quill was literally one of the worst things in the world. There was no way to erase mistakes, the ink took a forever to dry and smeared easily, and having to dip the quill in ink every five seconds was _quite_ the annoyance.

Honestly, couldn't they just make them into pens? Sure, quills were fancy and Rose like to use them occasionally, but she missed pens and pencils. When she had been using a pen in Potions once he had yelled at her, which she still didn't see the reasoning for.

Sighing, she continued with her sketching, what was she sketching again? Oh right, a penguin, because screw you, penguins are adorable.

A bear poked his head into the corner of the page, opening his mouth to roar, but Rose shushed him quickly, shooing him away. Looking disgruntled, the bear (who she had affectionately named Aaron Grrr) disappeared from the corner and delved back into the depths of the book.

Oh right, she also may have enchanted her drawings to come to life.

See Rose, unlike Harry, was naturally talented at Potions and happened to be very advanced in the subject, regularly(illegally with stolen ingredients) brewing the Moving Picture Portrait Potion in order to make her drawings come to life. It was actually quite fun, watching her creations flit across the pages, mock fighting or playing tag.

Suddenly there was silence all around her, and Rose looked up to find Toad and Harry in a staring contest, her looking sickenly sweet and him very angry.

She said something about Cedric Diggory's death, didn't she?

"Maybe.." Harry wondered aloud with a mocking tone in his voice, " _Lord Voldemort?_ "

Toad's face turned an ugly shade of puce, and she swept to her desk, writing something down, and Rose winced. Oh Harry, she thought, sometimes you just need to put up with it.

Although, Rose decided as she watched Toad's ugly face hand Harry his detention slip and send him out, this was not one of those times.

After Toad sent Harry to McGonagall's Harry stomped out and the pink-clad nightmare seemed to swell up with some disgusting form of pride. The Gryffindor studied the fashion monstrosity with narrowed eyes. She and Harry weren't on good terms, but she still loved her brother, an intense surge of hatred for this horrible woman at her. The Toad seemed the control-freak type, so, she smirked, it was her obligation, nay, her duty, to make this woman's life absolute hell.

Several minutes passed in tense silence, you could practically feel how much the class already despised this woman.

Keeping her hazel eyes locked on the Toad, Rose slowly scooted her chair back and propped her feet onto the desk, feigning indifference as Toad's eyes locked onto her.

Hiding a smirk, she ignored the way the gaze of an ugly, horrible, toad-like woman bored into her head.

" _Hem, hem,_ " A gross, fake cough filled the air, obviously meant as a cry for attention.

Rose kept her gaze on the lines of the penguin, what should she name him?

" _Hem, hem_ ," it was more pronounced this time, and she could feel the class' attention begin to focus on her, but she couldn't bring herself to care, focusing on her tiny, adorable penguin.

" _HEM HEM_ ,"

Maybe she should should follow the example of Duck Tales and name it something like Bleakly?

" ** _HEM HEM_ ,**"

"Oh my _god_ what do you want," slamming the book down, the Gryffindor turned to glare at the irritating Toad, who blinked before breaking into a gross smile.

"And what's your name?" She asked, looking at the Gryffindor with a look that could only be described as malicious.

Raising her eyebrow, Rose felt her lip lifting in disgust, "I'm Marty McFly," she sneered, voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"Well," The Toad continued, face still stretched in some horrible version of what she must've thought was a smile, "Miss McFly, if you could please remove you feet from the desk, please,"

Mocking sniggers filled the atmosphere and Rose snorted, oh jeez does does this woman not know how to recognize sarcasm?

Toad's eyes seemed to bulge, her mouth flattening in irritation, "Is something funny," she managed, voice tight.

"Just your face," the words were out of her before she knew it and the sniggers only increased in volume.

The skin on Toad's face tightened, her expression forming the ugliest scowl she'd ever seen, "Excuse me, Miss McFly, but I believe that I misheard you, what did you just say?" Toad said in a sickly sweet voice.

Rose's only reply was to give an exaggerated sigh and to, without even bothering to look at Toad, bring out a soda from her bag that she had brought on the train ride.

The class sniggered again but Toad didn't have time to retaliate as the bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. Sliding her sketchbook into her bag, Rose gave Toad one of her own fake smiles and walked out, chugging the soda before chucking the metal can into a bin.

Keeping her strides fast and long as she made her way through the students that flooded the corridor, Rose kept going. Faster, faster, she kept walking, if she went fast maybe she could beat-

"Rose!"

Damn, she almost made it.

Wincing, she stopped, giving Ron and Hermione to catch up with her before continuing her pace, hoping they'd get the hint.

"Blimey, Rose," Ron said, half incredulous, half-awed. "I think you just got onto Umbridge's bad side,"

She snorted, "Really? Whay gave you that idea?"

"Rose," And there was Hermione's fiercely disapproving stage whisper, "this is serious, you shouldn't have done that, she has the power to ruin your life!"

"Don't care,"

"Rose!" A hand grabbed Rose's arm, the unexpected force of it swinging said girl around to face her housemate.

"What," she seethed, throwing Hermione's hand off her, angry at the contact. Why the fuck did she think it was okay to touch her?

"Rose, you can't keep living like this!" Rose's eyes narrowed on the brunette, silently daring her to go on, but Hermione refused to back down.

"You're ruining your life," came her angry whisper, "You don't care about your grades and half the time you hang out with the stoners, pushing Harry, Ron and me away, Rose give us a break, let us help you."

"Hermione," Rose began quietly, "let it go,"

"Rose, no." Hermione pressed, grabbing Rose's arm again, squeezing it tightly.

"Rose, we're here for you," her voice broke and it looked like she was about to cry, "We've always been here for you, you just need to let us in. Don't ruin your life, Harry has the same concerns, he's always wondering where you are because you're always gone, Rose, you're pushing us away, and Ron-"

"Don't drag me into this!" he protested.

"-can't stand it either, Rose, you're spiraling, what happened, where is Harry's sister, where is our Rose?"

"Hermione, It's still me," Rose replied, voice hard, removing Hermione's hand- _again_ -from her person, "It's always been me,"

"Rose, you need to start caring about your future! Umbridge is going to-"

With a small growl, she had whirled away from Hermione, taking heavy steps away from from her.

"Rose-" Hermione started but she had begun running.

She ran, ran for what felt like forever, up and down stairs, through corridor and secret passageways, she ran like her life depended on it, she ran as fast as she could until she couldn't run anymore.

When that happened, Rose, with what felt like syrup blocking her airway, slammed herself against the wall of the deserted hallway, fumbling through her bag for her inhaler and attempting to reign in the tears threatening to break through the dam she had built over the years. She just couldn't handle them, they just didn't realize, the didn't know, or maybe they didn't want to, whatever it was, she hated it.

Finally grasping the small canister, she brought it to her lips, squeezed it, and inhaled. The syrup dissipated, and Rose could breathe freely again.

Sighing, she slid down the wall and held her head in her hands, she was so tired.

"What are you doing down there?" a drawling voice interrupted her brooding and, letting her eyes flick around, she found that lo and behold, standing there was Malfoy.

Sighing, she let her head fall back onto the wall, a shake of the head being her only answer.

A beat of silence lasted, then the sound of someone else sliding down the wall reached her, but Rose couldn't even dredge up the energy to be irritated with Malfoy.

"You alright there Potter?" His voice didn't have its usual drawl, sounding weirdly sincere.

Rose considered not answering the question, just leaving him there, all awkward and confused and stuff. The thought passed as quickly as it came and she let out a heavy sigh, a soft "No," falling from her lips.

Another moment of silence.

"You sound like shit,"

She could hear the smirk in his voice, and despite how her mind told her to punch the sod in the face, she couldn't help the smile that split her face.

"Serious, Potter, you sound absolutely dead tired,"

Her smile was now a grin and chuckle escaped her.

"Wow, Malfoy," she said wryly, opening her eyes to see him sitting next to herself with his stupid smirk, "You sure know how to comfort a girl,"

His stupid smirk turned into a grin and he bumped her with his shoulder, "Come on," he murmured softly, "This isn't the Potter I know,"

Raising her eyebrows, Rose shoulder-bumped him back, "I know," she replied, sighing, "Just.." her voice turned into a mumble, "Just give me a minute."

She swore she could feel Malfoy's frown, but after a minute of her expecting him to say something, he just gave a sigh and stayed where he was.

"However long you want,"

* * *

 **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)**


	3. Devious Hufflepuffs

**Harry Potter and everything relating to it belongs to JK, I only own Rose**

 **You should all know that I'm to be rewriting a few of the past chapters, watch for the updates**

 **This chapter is mostly filler and a time-passer, you can read, but you don't have to, it's mostly unnecessary to the plot. Sortaa**

* * *

 _Tap tap tap_

Rose groaned, flopping over in bed and continuing to attempt sleep. An annoying tapping sound pulling at her attention.

 _Tap tap tap_

The tapping grew more insistent, getting louder and more frequent. Rose threw her arm over her face and continued to ignore it.

 ** _TAP TAP TAP_**

The once soft taps grew to loud thumps, each one a blow to her precious sleep. Growling, she jumped out of bed and stomped over to where a school Sooty Owl, who had coined Tommy, was banging against the window to her dormitory. Casting a critical gaze over the room, Rose settled a hazel-eyed glare of death at the empty beds of her dormmates before throwing the window open to allow in the flustered owl.

Tommy immediately flew in, gratefully taking shelter from the raging storm outside. The rain continued to pound at the stone, unable to find a way in.

The owl fluttered to Rose's bedpost and landed gracefully, turning to glare reproachfully at his owner.

Glaring right back at the disgruntled owl, Rose walked over to him, "Don't give me that look," she muttered, reaching out her hands to untie the letter attached to his leg.

Reluctantly, Tommy stuck out his leg and flew right back out the window as soon as the letter was untied, his black feathers blending into the darkness.

Rose stuck her tongue out after his retreating form and turned back to the parchment in her hands, it was undoubtedly from Sirius, as anyone else would've just sent her the letter at the normal owl post in the morning.

Her fingers deftly pulled free the twine encircling the parchment and unraveled the letter.

 _Rose,_ it read.

 _Harry tells me you've been cavorting with Malfoy's brat, stop it. It's my duty as your godfather to protect you from slime like that, but I can't very well do that here, so please, just once, do as I say._

Rose scrunched her nose up at that, cavorting with him now, was she? Despite her irritation, she kept reading.

 _Now, I hear that my darling goddaughter had got on Umbridge's bad side and that she now calls you Marty McFly. Though Moony will undoubtedly be on my back about it, congratulations! Even my brilliant mind never got a teacher to call me anything other than Black. Although some often used 'Don't Touch That!' or 'Get Away From There!' to refer to me._

A smile slipped it's way onto her face as she read that line, it wasn't a lie, she'd heard the stories about him from McGonagall.

 _How are you, anyway? Harry says that you're distancing yourself from everyone, but I think that he's just got his head too far up his arse to realize that it's his fault._

Rose scrunched up her nose again, closer to reality than he might think.

 _Oh, and you've left your guitar here, Molly's sending it along, should arrive at the normal owl post._ (Rose cringed at the triumphant look Hermione was sure to give her when it arrived) _I tell you, that woman's crazy._ (She snorted, a 'duh' falling from her lips) _She's been working me to the bone, trying to get the house suitable for Christmas, 'It's not even Halloween yet!' I tell her, what does she say? 'That's just an excuse for laziness! Now get off your arse and get to work!'_

She quirked an eyebrow at the parchment, heavily doubting that Molly Weasley said the word 'arse', but she got the gist.

 _You should really be here to see this. Tonks and Moony are flirting like crazy, well, not really. Tonks flirts with him, but Moony, being the oblivious idiot he is, doesn't realize it or is trying to ward her off, if he is he's doing a shoddy job at it, it just makes her try harder. Either way, it's painful to watch, you'd have a blast._

Rose smirked, it was always fun to watch other people struggle with social interaction. Sirius went on for a bit after, telling her about the latest news in the Order, the shouting matches between Mrs. Weasley and Walburga Black's portrait, Lupin's new job, Kingsley Shacklebolt's assignment to the muggle Prime Minister. Ordinary stuff like that. It went on for a bit, Rose skimming over most of it until she got to the bottom.

 _Now, I have to go, Molly'll beat me into the ground if she finds that I've been writing you this letter instead of clearing out the attic. Keep an eye on Harry, would you? He's under a lot of stress and he's got quite the temper, not nearly as bad as yours, though. Anyway, write back within the week or I'll convince Molly to send you a Howler._ (She shuddered at the threat that Sirius would undoubtedly act on)

 _Seriously,_

 _-Snuffles._

Rose snorted, she wasn't sure if he meant to put in the awful pun, but it was there, and she read it, she could never un-read it.

Sighing, the girl put the letter away and stood up, stretching her arms far above her head and, having heard her bones pop with a satisfactory _crack_ , began the tedious process of the morning routine.

It wasn't that she disliked mornings, it's just that she hated them, they were stupid and anybody who liked them was stupid.

After showering, brushing her teeth, taming her wild hair and dressing, she headed down the dormitory stairs and into the Common Room, which was virtually empty, seeing as how it was Saturday. A very nice Saturday at that too, a perfect weekend to sneak out to Hogsmeade.

She sighed once again, she didn't particularly want to walk, but she did need a few things.

"Oi! Earth to Gloom Girl, what's with all the sighs?"

Snorting, Rose glanced over to find Fred and George, each with their elbows on the other's shoulder, grinning down at her with their Chesire Cat-like grins.

A smirk played onto her face, they always spoke in unison around her, doing everything in perfect harmony in an attempt to trip up her ability to tell them apart. It never worked of course, but it was fun to think about how much practice it took them.

"I'm just thinking about the horrible walk from here to Hogsmeade that I'll have to make," she replied, frowning a bit, she had broken all her quills already, smashed her inkwells, and she was running low on chocolate.

"Oh come on, don't be like that Rosie!" The one on the left(who was George pretending to be Fred) whined with his grin never faltering.

"Yeah, think of it as an adventure!" The twin on the right(who was Fred pretending to be George) encouraged, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Rose's eyes narrowed and she turned to squint at the demonic twins, they had _that_ tone again. A groan slipped past her lips and her head fell backwards, "What do you need?" She grumbled, already feeling a headache coming on.

Fred and George's grins grew wider and, the ever-looming giants that they were, seemed to lean in even more.

Damn her short height.

"Well you see," started Twin Righty.

"We kind of got detention today," continued Twin Letfy.

"And..."

"Well...".

"No," Rose interrupted, shaking her head, "not today,"

Cheshire grins fell

Every now and then Fred and George had to serve detentions on the weekends when they needed supplies. On those days they gave Rose a list of things to buy, sent her for them and paid her when she got back. It appeared to be one of those days.

The problem was... she really didn't feel like it today.

"Ahhh come on Rosiiiiiiie," Fred whined, throwing an arm around the girl's shoulders. "It'll be an adventure."

Fred jabbered on about the I'm importance of loyalty, solidarity, adventure, and a thing he and George had called Prank Week (which was what they needed supplies for) but all Rose could focus on was where Fred's skin came into contact with hers.

She was much more comfortable with the twins than she was with other people, which was how she could handle most forms of physical contact with them... But this wasn't okay, skinship was not okay, there were only about two people she was comfortable enough with to actually _touch_.

Neither of them were the twins.

Finally having reached her limit, Rose ducked under Fred's arm, heart hammering, breaking their contact.

"Just shut up and give me the lists," she growled, completely done.

The redheads gave their biggest grins yet, passed the bespectacled ravenette two rolls of parchment, and disappeared to whatever detention they were serving that day.

Sighing again, she grabbed her rucksack and headed out the door.

* * *

The sun shome down cheekily, as if to mock her fowl mood. It wasn't actually a Hogsmeade visit, not an official one anyway, at least it hadn't been, and then practically half the school snuck out so Dumbledore laughed and decided to just give it to them.

These thoughts ran through Rose's head as she trudged into Hogsmeade, Fred's order form in one hand and George's in the other.

Honestly, why they even had a prank week was beyond her, although the stuff they had requested was even more abstract and bizarre.

Half of George's list alone requested safety pins, plastic cups, shoelaces, metal buttons, fake nails, red food dye, a pink pearl eraser, rhinestones, glue, purple color contacts, black nail polish, cat stickers, and a stamp. She had absolutely no idea what he could do with those, but the items got even more ridiculous as the list went on.

Fred's list, however, only contained three things: chloroform, cake mix, and condoms.

She shuddered to think what he would do with those.

Could any of these things even be bought in Hogsmeade? She doubted it, but she supposed she could send an order form, and there was that one muggle shop off the main road...

It was around 2 in the afternoon by the time the younger Potter twin had finished her shopping. To her surprise, over half of the items could be bought in Hogsmeade, she actually only had to send for about 7 things.

She had just started her trek back to castle(lugging several parcels and packages) when a voice called out.

"ROSE!"

The girl paused in front of the Three Broomsticks, blocking the way of a middle-aged couple who had called her a 'lying blood-traitor whore' under their breath.

She smirked at them as they grumbled and walked away.

Dicks.

"Rose!"

Sighing lightly, Rose turned to see who was calling her, quirking an eyebrow when she saw Hannah Abbott running down the street towards her, waving her arms in the air like a maniac.

The redhead (well, ginger, it was orange when compared to the Weasleys) came to a stop before Rose, her breaths a bit heavier, Hannah wasn't the most athletic girl.

"Hey," she panted lightly, leaning her forearms on her thighs, "You, uh, you joining us today?"

 _What_? Oh, the circle.

Rose furrowed her brow, frowning, "I would, but I'm only here on an errand for Fred and George, I have to deliver their stuff and it's a long walk back." She gestured to her many packages in order to emphasize her point.

Hannah pursed her lips, clearly disappointed, perfect features arranged in a perfect pout.

Why did Rose feel bad?

There was really no reason to, but Hannah was a sweet girl, although she knew just how to wrap someone around her finger and get them to do her bidding.

They stood in an awkward silence for several moments before Rose feeling deflated.

Wow, she was giving in a lot today, was there something in the water?

Sighing, she shook her head in defeat, "Fine," she conceded, pinching the bridge of her nose, " _Fine_ , but _these_ ," she gestured to the packages again, "need to get back to Fred and George."

Hannah immediately brightened up, the grin returning to her face, "Oh that's no problem at all!"

Rose felt her brow knit, what?

"Oh Roger!" Hannah called to someone down the road and a second later Roger Davies was next to the pair, grinning stupidly.

"Roger, will you be a dear and take these parcels up to Fred and George at the castle please?" She batted her eyelashes, lips trembling.

Davies took one look at her expression, made a kind of 'uh duh' sound, grabbed the parcels from Rose's grasp and practically flew down the road to the castle.

As soon as he was out of sight Hannah dropped the look and turned to Rose, smirking.

Why did Rose feel like the Hufflepuff had had that planned out?

Hannah, grinning deviously, laced her arm through her friends and began strolling down the street, a confused Gryffindor in tow. She had no idea where they were going, she never did, the circle was always changing location, and Rose found it hard to keep up. Hannah though, well, Hannah was always in the loop, the blonde always knew where it was, who was in it, why they were in it, and what they'd had for breakfast. She _always_ knew.

Which, Rose decided, was mildly frightening in its own right.

"So," the Hufflepuff said softly, glancing at her friend from the side, "I heard that you and your brother got into a fight,"

Rose grimaced, feeling a sour taste in her mouth, "You heard right," Hannah offered a sympathetic smile, "Honestly?" Rose continued, "that seems to be the only thing we've been doing lately,"

"If lately means two years," Hannah murmured under her breath, Rose chose to ignore her.

"Anyway," Suddenly the sullen moment was over, and the blonde was back to her bubbly self, "Onto other topics, I've been hired by Professor James Moriarty to help him take over the world, or at least all of Great Britain at the moment. I've been expecting this for a while, really, given my track record, but _honestly_ , the man could've asked sooner! Now I'll have to engage in the types of clandestine activities professional criminals like myself take part in from my dorm room!"

Hannah huffed and Rose let out a laugh.

"Professional criminal huh?" Rose smirked, "Odd, you don't strike me as the type,"

"And _that_ , my dear," Hannah flashed a wicked grin, "is why I'm so good at it."

Chuckling, the two kept to their stroll along the streets of Hogsmeade.


	4. Saraquo Nocere

**|0o0|**

 **I'm not dead! I know! It's a miracle!**

 **Okay but I really am sorry, I don't really have an excuse, school was sucking all my creativity and I was failing and I just... yeah**

 **Anyway, I've decided to resurrect this story! There'll be a bit of restructuring and I've already replaced a few chapters and added some content, go look, anyway, onto to the story! March forward peasants! (kidding I love you guys)**

* * *

Rose sat with her against the ground, her head laying in someone's lap. They were behind some a store that had used to sell charmed objects, it had been long closed down though, not being on the main road did have its disadvantages.

An array of people sat all around her, 'The Circle' as they called it never actually sat in a circle, there were too many of them and the empty lot behind the old store, which was one of their more usual hangout spots, was a smaller sort of medium size. The soft dirt sprouted probably the nicest grass ever and an amazingly varied amount of flowers, making for a springy, soft ground, and a rather nice place to sit.

People sat scattered throughout the lot, there were more than usual, which could either be a result of the tensions of late or the fact that it was their first meeting of the term.

The Circle was was really just a group of people who were tired, who wanted to forget who they were and everything that was happening.

That was really the only criteria to be in the Circle, come if you wanted to forget, if just for a bit.

In essence, it was pot-smoking group.

Hufflepuff, despite its reputation, had the fewest members in the group, only those like Hannah Abbot or Susan Bones came, those who the upcoming war had affected most of all.

Slytherins had the most attendees. Purebloods who actually weren't prejudiced at all, who were kind and hated being mean, but who had a name to live up to, lest they be disowned. Muggleborns who were surrounded by hate on all sides, by their own house for their blood and by the rest of the school for their house. Purebloods and Halfbloods whose families who had renounced the old prejudices, who were bullied by their classmates for being blood traitors.

Quite a few Ravenclaws attended as well. People seemed to forget that Ravenclaw wasn't just the House of intelligence. These were the Ravenclaws who weren't the best in classes, but the ones who could tell you anything about Margaret Thatcher at the drop of a hat. The ones who created the most amazing stories and plotlines with the best twists and every intricacy thought out but who couldn't name the function of a Sneakoscope or the native language of the Goblins. They weren't particularly bullied by other Ravenclaws, House of acceptance and all that, but were judged by everyone else, seen as lesser because they didn't fit the traditional idea of intelligent.

Gryffindor had less members than Slytherin and Ravenclaw, mostly those who had no other way out, who were just tired.

Rose attended regularly, she had been for two years. Being _the_ Harry Potter's sister was... draining. Everyone only saw her as Harry's sister, she was never just Rose, she was Rose _Potter_ , sister of _Harry Potter_ , The Boy Who Lived. Hell, some people didn't even know she existed.

Aside from her connection to Harry she had nothing to do with Voldemort. She wasn't even entirely sure that he knew who she was.

Honestly, Rose didn't mind being unknown, she just wished to be recognized as her own person.

"Potter, your turn," Astoria Greengrass called, passing her the joint and Rose took a long drag, keeping the smoke in her mouth for a second before letting it out and passing it to Hannah, who snatched it quickly from her grasp.

That wasn't the only joint, there were several circulating, having only one for the number of people who showed up would've been extremely impractical.

Rose sat in the middle of a group of Hufflepuffs, she liked the Hufflepuffs. They were kind(mostly), honest, and ready to accept her for who she was. Plus she had made a lot of Hufflepuffian friends back in fourth when they had been eager to bond with her over their mutual overshadowedness of Harry Potter.

On the side that Hannah wasn't on sat Emma Greenswell, a very nice Hufflepuff sixth year, halfblood, and constantly ridiculed for it. Rose hated how looked down on this girl was, very pretty, with short blonde hair that curled inward, a bit of an abstract mind but with an obsession and talent in Quidditch that rivaled Oliver Wood.

Another Hufflepuff sat in front of Emma, a fourth year, Breeze Kilgard, a sweet girl with wavy honey blonde hair and sparkling brown eyes. Her 15th had just passed, Rose mused internally, she'd have to get the girl something. Breeze wasn't really there for the circle, she never was, she was a true Hufflepuff, hardworking, loyal, dedicated and patient. The only reason she was really there was because _'well **somebody** responsible has to be involved!'_

Michelle Niet sat next to her, a muggleborn Ravenclaw 7th year, she had sleek brown hair that hung in neat little ringlets down her back, Rose envied her, she wanted pretty curls like that instead of the curly mane of tangles she'd inherited. Mich was kind, and probably one of the most intelligent people Rose had ever met, including Hermione, right after Hogwarts, assuming she did well on her N.E.W.T.s (which she would) she would go straight into Healer training. She had been in the Circle since her fourth year; since her parents had died.

Rose was leaning backward, her head in the lap of Lyra Moon, a Slytherin in her year and a very good friend. Lyra was obsessed with dragons, Hydras in particular, and was on the track to becoming a Dragon-Tamer, and had vowed to be the first person in existence to scientifically prove and document the existence of Hydras. Why was she in the circle? Simple, she wanted to be.

"Oi Potter," A voice called out, Rose only slightly shifted her head to acknowledge them, a seventh year Slytherin stood above her, long wavy light brown hair, brown eyes, perfect skin, that was Vivian Taylor, muggleborn, a straight up boss but secretly a softie.

"Yes my dear Vivy?" She mumbled, letting her eyes slide shut, Vivy was pretty laidback, but the look on her face was annoyed, and if she was annoyed then it was most likely something extremely irritating, but the younger Potter just didn't seem to have the energy for anything at the moment.

"Granger's been in the alley screeching your name for the past five minutes," Vivy's eyes glimmered, "Stop it,"

Was _that_ what that sound was? Rose had thought that maybe someone had irritated a banshee or something.

" _Roselle Deanna Potter_!" The girl flicked her eyes open, irritated at hearing her full name, and spotted Hermione's mass of hair headed her way, making Rose grimace, couldn't Hermione just leave her alone for _one stupid day_.

The thought made the younger Potter pause, feeling slightly guilty, since when did the thought of seeing one of her oldest friends cause her so much _dread_?

Though, she pursed her lips as the girl's fiercely disapproving face came into view, Hermione wasn't really a friend anymore, and if she was...

"Rose!" Her voice took on a screechy quality as she stomped ever nearer.

..She wasn't a good one.

She was getting closer.

Good friends were supportive, understanding, patient...

"I can't believe you," Hermione glared down at the raven-haired girl, not an ounce of compassion on her face.

They were kind.

"I'm appalled at you," she snarled and Rose glared up at her from her spot in Lyra's lap, from which she hadn't moved.

"I can't believe that you would-" Hermione cut herself off, noticing the irritable glares from everyone in the lot, and quickly wrapped a hand around Rose's arm, jerked her up and dragged her away.

"Hermione what are you doing," Rose growled, trying to pull her arm away.

Hermione ignored her, instead determinedly keeping on with her dragging the other girl into the alley.

"Hermi-" Rose yelped, a surprised bark of pain at being slammed against the brick wall of the building. At least Hermione wasn't touching her anymore. But oh god h _er arm_.

No, not her arm, it was her shoulder.

Rubbing at the sharp pain, she glared fiercely at Hermione, " _What_?" she hissed, no longer in any mood with Hermione's _bullshit_.

"I can't believe you!" the bushy-haired girl whisper-yelled, "I can't believe that you would actually _this_! I thought you were _smart_."

"It's just pot," she replied evenly, her tone far more civil than her face, "Technically the Ministry of Magic doesn't even have any laws against it,"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You know as well as I do that the Ministry is compelled to recognize the laws of the country," she snarled, "Where it is illegal, so just admit it, you're a stoner,"

Rose growled, baring her teeth, still cradling her hurt shoulder, "Don't tell me what I am, Hermione," she bit out, "quit trying to control my life,"

"I'm not trying to control your life," Hermione cried, throwing her arms up in frustration, "I just-

"The hell you aren't!" Rose cut her off, glaring with everything she had, "Just tell me whatever it is you came here to tell me,"

Hermione's jaw worked, a tick forming in her eyebrow, but after a minute, she apparently gave up. "This came for you at post this morning, but you weren't there so..." she trailed off, searching her bag for something. A second later she pulled out a guitar case from her small, beaded bag.

A guitar.

From the little bag.

Rose stared at the small bag, brow furrowed, how, that broke the laws of physics.

Oh, she almost smacked herself, right, magic, there was probably some expansion spell or something.

"Here," Hermione finished, holding out the old black leather case.

"Thanks," the ravenette grimaced, carefully taking it with her left hand, she hadn't expected it to come this soon. Hermione's eyes flicked to Rose's shoulder and her eyes softened, "Rose-," she whispered. But before any more could be said, the girl whirled around and made her way out of the alley, fully intent on going back to the castle, she didn't feel like getting high anymore.

And behind her she left a pained Hermione, standing alone with her hand outstretched, her expression spelling out sorry.

* * *

Rose stalked down the path, grumbling under her breath, the guitar case swaying and hitting her legs every now and then. She was almost numb to the cold, having been walking so long, however, she was still thankful when she reached the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds.

Where Filch stood.

Goody.

The old man eyed her suspiciously as she neared, glaring at the case she carried as though it had insulted his mother.

"Trying to sneak something into the school," he said gruffly when she finally reached him, still glaring at the case, "What's in the box?"

Rose stared at the man, wondering how worth it punching him would be, sure, she'd get detention for weeks, but it would just be so _satisfying_.

After a moment of intense deliberation, she shook her head, not worth it, she decided, unfortunately.

"A guitar," she deadpanned at the evil old man, "A guitar is in my guitar case,"

Filch's face snapped to hers, his eyes narrowed, "Watch it girly," he grumbled, but she seemed to pass his inspection anyway, he nodded at the case and stood aside for her to pass, which she did quickly.

God she hated him.

"Since when do you play guitar?" a sneering voice made itself known to her and Rose slowed to a stop.

"Ever since I punched a blonde little ferret for being nosy," she retorted, staring straight ahead rather than look around for him.

"Ooh," his voice took on a mocking quality, "Bit defensive today, are we?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come out into the open you sod,"

A chuckle was heard before Draco Malfoy seemed to materialize in front of her, a single eyebrow raised.

Rose held back a smile, instead rolling her eyes again, "You're a dumbass," she sighed and continued walking, Draco falling into step next to her.

"You know," he drawled, "I learned something today,"

"First time for everything,"

He ignored her, "Because of gravity, everything is actually attracted to everything,"

"Yes," Rose sighed, "And?"

Draco gave her a roguish smile, "That means I'm attracted to you," he winked.

"My foot is attracted to your ass," she snarled.

Suddenly Malfoy's hand was gently pulling on her shoulder, "Hey," he called, "What's-"

Rose hissed and pulled away, dropping the guitar and grabbing at her shoulder. Jesus. Fuck. _Ow_.

"..Wrong," he finished, his brow furrowed, "What's up with your shoulder?"

"I don't know," she snapped harshly, grimacing, she shook her head, "I don't know," she said again, more gently this time, "It just _hurts_ ,"

He approached her again, this time with both his hands up, "May I?" He asked, gesturing to her shoulder. Pausing, Rose eyed him, she really didn't like contact, but.. whatever, shrugging, she slid off her jacket, revealing the shoulder, since the only shirt she put on had been a tank top.

"Oh," Rose breathed, actually looking at it, she hadn't thought it would be quite that bad, blue and black swirling together to make a sickening picture.

Draco put his surprisingly cool hands on the bruised piece of flesh, poking and prodding lightly, stopping when she hissed in pain.

"I think it's just bruised," he murmured, removing his hands and pulling away, "Not much to do really, just wait a bit, though I do know a spell that'll help,"

Rose narrowed her eyes, "How do I know it won't turn me blue or something?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco blinked, "You don't," he said simply, "You have no promises, either let me do the spell or don't, it's up to you,"

She narrowed her eyes even more, eyeing the blonde and, after a second, nodding at him. Oh well, if she turned blue, then she turned blue, it'd be a great icebreaker. Plus she could tell McGonagall and drag him down with her.

Smirking, Draco stepped forward again, touching her shoulder with one hand and bringing his wand out with the other.

Rose turned her head away, slightly scared.

" _Sanaquo nocere,_ " he murmured, rubbing at the bruise lightly and she closed her eyes, cringing, waiting for the blueness.

A sort of warmth spread through her arm, not a bad kind of warmth either, the kind you get when sitting near a fire on a cold night, and Rose allowed a smile to cross her face.

The warmth faded slowly and Rose was left was a nice, painless, shoulder.

Grinning, she opened her eyes and turned her head back, accidentally meeting Malfoy's searching, right, she forgot he was still very close.

"Good?" he asked.

Rose nodded, grinning, "Good," she affirmed.

Smiling, not smirking, _smiling_ , Draco stepped back, his hand slowly trailing off her shoulder after him, and re-pocketed his wand.

"You've really gotta stop getting hurt, Potter," He shook his head, but still smiled, "See you," he drawled before turning and walking away.

Rose stared after the blonde idiot, rubbing the part of her shoulder where his hand had been.

She found, surprisingly, that she hadn't minded it when he touched her.


End file.
